Mistletoe Escapades
by finalfanaticgorm
Summary: All Gina wants is a kiss under the mistletoe from her longtime crush, Lucas. Jessica agrees to help out, roping in Toby to assist but is everything as it seems? BlizzardStormshipping and OliviouslyInfatuatedshipping. A Christmas oneshot. Set during Supreme Eclipse Era (after "Tripping Up")


AN: This Christmas one-shot was requested by **Ana Luisa Pinto** on YouTube and will contain BlizzardStormshipping (Toby/Jessica) and ObliviouslyInfatuatedshipping (Lucas/Gina). Hope you guys enjoy it and have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :-) This story kind of contains spoilers for ROTLON (if you manage to work it out, have cookies on me or whatever you like). However the one-shot, as a whole, is not connected to the series (if that makes sense). This is mainly from Jessica's POV (in the third person) though I may switch to Gina's perspective.

 **Ages:**

Toby, Jessica, and Gina - 13

Nick and Lucas - 12

~••~

* * *

It was the morning of Christmas Day, around seven o'clock. In the house of the Tripps, a girl was beginning to stir.

Jessica Herleins, who was spending her first Christmas since the incident with the Tripps, awoke and rubbed her eyes sleepily. At first, it didn't register in her mind what day it was but when it did, she smiled brightly and a little sadly too.

 _Merry Christmas Mom, Dad. I hope you guys are having a good time._

Jessica sat up in her bed and reached for her phone on the dresser. She hastily typed out _**Merry Christmas!** _and sent it to Toby, Nick, Lucas, and Gina.

The replies from Toby and Gina came almost immediately. Jessica figured that Lucas and Nick - who could sleep through an earthquake - were probably still asleep.

Gina had replied: **_Merry Christmas to you too! Looking forward to the party tonight! Btw I need a favor - pretty please! :-)_**

Jessica rolled her eyes. She had a pretty good idea of what Gina was going to ask. She typed **_Me too! It'll be great! Sure, what do you need?_ **before hitting Send. Then she read Toby's message. It read: **_Merry Christmas, Jess! Though you do realize you live in the same house as Nick and I, right? ;-)_**

 _Trust him to point that out!_ Jessica thought as she got her usual clothes and headed to the bathroom to get ready. On the way there, she decided it would be a good idea to pay Toby a little visit.

She opened his bedroom door as quietly as she could and tiptoed inside. Creeping towards his bed, she waited for the right moment before leaping onto him and whisper-yelling excitedly, "It's Christmas!"

Toby yelped slightly before replying in the same volume with just as much enthusiasm, "I know! Isn't it awesome?"

"It hasn't snowed yet, though." Jessica pointed out as she looked out of his window. The weather forecast had said that Venture Falls was going to have snow this Christmas but Jessica knew better than to rely on the predictions of the weather people.

Her phone buzzed suddenly so she took it out and read a new message from Gina. **_Do you think you could help me out with Lucas? It would really make my Christmas if I could have a moment with him if you know what I mean._**

"Typical Gina..." Jessica mutters, shaking her head and smiling. Everybody knew of Gina's crush on Lucas and how he was completely oblivious to her affections.

"What's up?" Toby asked curiously, peering over her shoulder, trying to read the message. Jessica squeaked and shielded her phone with her hand.

"Toby!" she scolded. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Once she calmed down slightly, she says, "Gina wants me to get her and Lucas under the mistletoe."

"Again?" the blond boy questioned, chuckling slightly. "Didn't she ask you to do the same thing last year too?" Jessica nodded sheepishly in reply as Toby walked back over to his bed and grabbed his clothes that he had carelessly flung there.

Jessica suddenly started smiling brightly. "You'll help me out, won't you?" she asked him, clasping her hands together. Upon seeing his dubious expression, she jutted her lower lip out in - what Toby thought was an utterly adorable (not that he would admit it) - pout and made her eyes wide, essentially giving him a puppy dog look.

Eventually, he sighed heavily and said, "Fine!" as he started walking towards the door before turning and poking her on the shoulder, adding, "Just remember you owe me for this."

Jessica thanked him before leaving and heading to the second bathroom down the hall. She thanked her lucky stars that the Tripp's had two bathrooms as she got ready for what was undoubtedly going to be a busy day.

When she had finished getting dressed, she tied up her pale blonde hair in a ponytail as usual before going downstairs. She politely said good morning to Mr. and Mrs. Tripp and sat down at the table with Nick - who still looked half asleep - and Toby - who seemed full of energy.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, kids!" Mrs. Tripp announces. She was wearing a headband with reindeer antlers attached and was humming merrily as she prepared the food.

"You guys opened your presents yet?" Jessica asks the boys who shake their heads.

"We're not allowed to open them until after breakfast," Nick explains before shooting a sly look at Toby. "Though _somebody_ always tries to open them before!"

"Oh, come on, bro!" Toby exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. "Like you're not curious to see what you've got!"

Nick wordlessly opens his mouth, lost for words, looking so much like a fish that Jessica ends up giggling at them.

After ten minutes, the breakfast was finally ready. Everybody sat down to eat at the table. Jessica ate her fruit and grain cereal, eager to find out what she had got from everyone.

Once breakfast was finished, Nick, Toby, and Jessica practically rushed over to the Christmas tree to open their presents but not before thanking Mr. and Mrs. Tripp for the meal.

Jessica received a brand-new winter coat from Mr. and Mrs. Tripp, a set of fantasy novels that she had been wanting to read from Nick, a make-up kit from Gina and some pouches of potpourri from Lucas.

She then turned her attention to the last present in her pile - the one from Toby. She felt it to try and guess what it was. To her surprise, it felt like a book. _He doesn't seem the type to buy someone a book for Christmas - unless they're Nick._

Deciding that she wanted to find out what it was he had gotten her, she carefully opened the present, acutely aware that he seemed to be nervously watching her, waiting for her reaction.

As the last of the paper fell away, Jessica's breath caught in her throat. It was a book but not a reading book.

It was a photo album.

As she flicked through the blank pages, Toby cleared his throat and said, "I just figured you might want somewhere to keep your memories - old and new. That way, if you ever feel down, you can look back on the good tim-" he abruptly cut himself off upon seeing Jessica look like she was about to start crying. "No, no, no, Jess, _please_ don't cry! You know I hate it when you cry!"

He was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around him. "Thank you!" Jessica whispered as she hugged him.

"Y-you're not upset?" he asked her. When she shook her head, he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She then moved away from him, an awkward and embarrassed expression on her face as they continued to open their presents.

 _Later that afternoon_

Lucas and Gina had arrived about an hour after the presents had been opened to assist the others with getting the Tripp's house ready for the party. This gave Jessica an opportunity to talk to Gina about Operation: Mistletoe Escapades.

The opportunity soon came when Jessica and Gina were in the kitchen baking desserts for the party. "So will you help me out or not?" Gina asked as she whisked some cake mixture in a bowl.

"Of course!" Jessica replied cheerfully, admiring the tray of cookies she had cut which were ready to be baked. "I've got Toby to help me too! Though it's kind of weird - I wasn't expecting him to _want_ to help!"

She looked over at her friend and was confused to see her rolling her eyes. "Jess, did you ever consider that he agreed to help because it was _you_ asking?"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Jessica squeaked out, feeling her face burn for some reason. Gina giggled at her and waved her off, much to Jessica's frustration.

"I'm _finally_ going to make my Christmas wish come true!" Gina declared dreamily as Jessica put the tray of cookies in the oven.

"Here's hoping _all_ our wishes come true!" Jessica adds as she gives Gina a high-five.

 _At the party_

It was seven o'clock in the evening and the Christmas party at the Tripp's was in full swing. The adults were chatting animatedly while the children wandered around, laughing as they danced and sang along to the music. Jessica spotted Lucas standing with a glass of orange juice in his hand. She sent a text to Gina and Toby which read: **_Get ready for_** ** _the plan!_**

She then walked up to Lucas and said cheerfully, "Hey, Lucas, enjoying the party?"

Lucas grinned at her. "Sure am! The Christmas parties here are always the best!" he replied.

Jessica pretended to fan herself. "Do you think we could go somewhere a little less crowded?" she asked, looking around at the crowd of people.

"Of course!" Lucas said and followed her into the kitchen, not seeing the smirk on Jessica's face as they headed toward a corner that had mistletoe hanging from it. They stood in front of it and Lucas chugged the rest of his drink down.

"That's better!" Jessica said happily, genuinely relieved to be out of the crowded room.

"Hold on, I need a refiĺl!" Lucas interrupted, holding up his empty glass. Jessica nodded absently and he left.

"W-wait, no, come back!" she called after him but it was too late - he was already gone.

 _Oh, great!_ she thought as she saw Toby and Gina approaching. _I'm here alone. Now, what are we supposed to do? We didn't exactly come up with another plan?_

"Hey, guys!" she greeted them cheerfully when Gina suddenly cried out:

"Oh, gosh, I just remembered something really important I have to do!" In her haste to leave, she accidentally knocked Jessica and Toby backward as she rushed back into the room she had just left.

"Ow, my head!" Jessica mumbled, rubbing her forehead where she had banged it against the wall.

"Uh, Jess?" Toby suddenly said out of nowhere. She turned around to face him and was met with his lips on hers, causing her to squeak with surprise.

 _He's kissing me! Why is he kissing me? Wait, could this be what Gina was talking about earlier? No, it can't be - there's just no way!_

When they broke apart, Jessica, trying her best to ignore the fact that she had enjoyed the kiss and _really_ wanted him to do it again, demanded, "Toby, what was that? Why did you-"

In answer to her question, Toby pointed above their heads and said one word: "Mistletoe."

Jessica looked up and saw that he was telling the truth. She had completely forgotten she had been standing near a sprig of mistletoe the entire time. Now understanding the situation, she began to laugh. "I can't believe our brilliant plan backfired on us!" she exclaimed, unable to stop laughing.

Her laughter died in her throat as Toby gently brushed his thumb over her cheek and she felt her face flush. Her heart raced as she became all too aware of just how close they were standing. "Merry Christmas, Jess," he told her, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Merry Christmas, Toby," she responded in the same tone just before their lips met in a sweet kiss for the second time.

 _Maybe someday I'll tell him how I really feel. Maybe one day I'll be able to say 'I love you.'  
_

* * *

Meanwhile, Gina had joined Lucas who had refilled his glass and the two of them watched their friends. "Do you think they'll finally admit how they feel about each other?" she asked, taking a sip of blackcurrant juice.

"Hard to tell," Lucas replied. "They're pretty stubborn but I have a feeling it won't be much longer!" He pointed out, as he noticed them break apart, both of them staring at each other in awe, identical blushes on their faces.

Gina laughed softly as Lucas drew her close and kissed her. The truth was, she had never needed Jessica's help in the first place. Since the school dance a month ago, she and Lucas had been dating, meaning that she had _already_ shared plenty of kisses with him.

Sure, she _had_ said it was her Christmas wish to have a kiss with Lucas under the mistletoe but it was _also_ her wish that her two incredibly stubborn friends would soon admit how they felt about one another. Judging by the events of the past half-hour, she could tell that her wish was bound to come true sooner rather than later...

* * *

AN: Happy Boxing Day! This is a little late (I meant for it to be finished yesterday). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy piece of Christmassy romance


End file.
